Sweet Comfort
by Ria Binger
Summary: Hermione was tired of hearing Harry and Ron argue. It was bad enough that a stranger named Graham Miller came to help protect Harry on the orders of a group called Initiative. After another argument, Hermione found comfort in the most unlikely place.


**A/N: Hey, everyone. This is story is part of the Pay It Forward meme I did on here and livejournal. This story is for scifichick774 (that's who she is on livejournal.) Hope you guys like it. Also this is a Hermione/Graham Miller pairing  
**

**A big thanks to keelhaulrose and txfantasystar for helping me with this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

"You are a bloody git, you know that?"

"Oh yeah, and you are an inconsiderate git!"

Hermione sighed as Harry and Ron started another argument. Ever since they had found their first Horcrux, they had done nothing but argue. To make things even more complicated, Graham had come to help protect Harry while they were on a run—not that he had given them a chance to reject his offer. He was from a group called Initiative who had taken a personal interest in Harry….which gave the two another reason to argue.

To get away from their pointless bickering, Hermione decided to take the guard position for the next few hours. She sat in front of the tent, looking out for any danger. She had the radio with her, checking for any news, and it was currently on a music station that was playing a soft tune.

She swayed to the music, her hand never letting go of her wand. She entered a slight daze until she heard someone ask, "Mind if I join you?"

Hermione turned thinking it was Harry or Ron, but she was surprised to see Graham instead.

"Sure, no one is stopping you." she replied, looking away.

He took a seat not far from where she sat and started to dissemble his gun. Hermione watched carefully, intrigued by what he was doing. Graham soon noticed her staring and said, "You act like you've never seen a gun before."

"I've only seen them in books. Never really had a reason to use one," she replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"There's always a reason to have a gun. You never know when you need one," he said, cleaning the barrel.

"That may be true in the Muggle World, but things are different in the Wizarding World."

"I've seen my share of magic and supernatural beings and I know some of them were killed using a gun."

"Look, I really don't want to argue about something like this. As it is, I left the tent to get away from one."

"I wasn't looking to start an argument with you either, Hermione. I just thought you would like the company. If you want, I can go back inside."

Graham started to get up with his things when Hermione said, "No, stay, Graham. I'm sorry. It's just with the Horcrux around things get rather crazy."

"I've noticed. Look, I'm sorry for even starting it. You just looked really interested it and I was amazed that you've never seen one before from the way you were looking at it," Graham said, sitting back down.

"I have a curious mind. I like to look at things and examine them. I've always been that way."

"We need someone like you in the Initiative. Curiosity is always a valued trait in our team. It helps us learn something faster."

"Faster?"

"Yeah, some members of our team do a lot of research along with fighting in battle. If we come across some demon we've never seen before, it helps to know how we can get rid of it right away."

"Interesting."

They soon got into a conversation about the Initiative. Hermione would ask him questions and he would try to answer them. She was amazed by how much he had seen and by how much he had told her in the last few minutes.

For as long as he had been with them, he had hardly said a word except when thanking Hermione for a meal. Even in battle, he was calm and collected. There was something about him that made Hermione feel like she could trust him. Their conversation soon turned to talking about their interests and their lives outside of anything magical. For the first time in days, Hermione was enjoying having an actual conversation with someone that didn't just appreciate her for her brains or as an old friend, but thought of her as someone important She even found him cute when he smiled or the way that he laughed.

_The boys would kill me if they found out I thought he was cute_, she thought, laughing at something funny Graham had said.

They were in the middle of talking about books when suddenly Graham stopped. Hermione looked at him curiously as he started to sway. She then remembered the radio and listened to hear what he could possibly be listening to. It was soft piano melody that seemed to suit the starlit night they were having. She soon found herself swaying to the music with a small smile. She was then surprised when she heard Graham ask, "Hermione, would you like to dance with me?"

She turned to look at him and saw him extending a hand to her. She didn't know what to think of it, but she answered his question by placing her hand in his. They both got up from where they sat. He pulled her close to him as they danced to the soft gentle melody. Hermione found herself falling for the man that she hardly knew but felt that she had known forever. They both felt like it was only them in that sweet moment. Hermione closed her eyes, getting lost in the music. She laid her head on Graham's chest, happy that for once she wasn't part of a stupid argument.


End file.
